Minecraft Love
by somethingpink1
Summary: Hai. This is a very cute little story! I hope you love it! DISCLAIMER********I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!
1. The Encounter

Once upon a time there were two horses. They tried to use a time traveling device but instead, it took them into a game called minecraft. They looked at their big, boxy bodies and smiled. "YES!" they shouted in unison.

They always wanted to be in the game minecraft and now they were. But not all happiness comes with more happiness. There was an evil man called Herobrine and he wanted nothing to do with horses. He ventured very far, looking for all of the horses so he could make them extinct. The two horses knew about this and they needed to be careful. A few days later, a nice man named Steve came up to them. "Oh my gosh! You are the first horses I have ever seen in minecraft! They are so rare because of that stupid Herobrine dude." Steve hugged the two horses. "So what are you guys doing here out in the open? You guys should be hiding before Herobrine comes after you!"

"We knew we were supposed to hide, but we can't build. Can you help us?" The horse named Miley asked.

Steve nodded. "Yes, I will build you a very nice stables that I am sure you will be quite comfortable in."

The two horses neighed in delight.

Steve worked all day and all night. By the time it was morning, he was exhausted and really sweaty. But he had completed the stables.

The horses galloped around, excitedly. They rushed into the stabled and claimed their rooms. "I want this one!" Midnight shouted. "It's by the window."

"Awww... I wanted that one." Miley said. "But look, this one has a window too!" She smiled and whinnied.

Steve laughed at their excitement, when all of a sudden a huge crash of thunder came. "That's Herobrine. Stay silent. I also build you guys a room under ground so you can hide. Go there now!" he shouted as he pointed to a staircase that went down.

The horses nodded and galloped down the staircase.

Steve covered up the hole and the stairs.

Herobrine rushed into the stables. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE STABLES?!"

Steve was nervous. "I was just looking for horses. I was going to call you on my BlockPhone if I found any, but alas, none here."

Herobrine nodded. "I see. So, this is an old stables?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. Look at the cobwebs." Thank goodness Steve had thought of that while he was building.

Herobrine nodded. "Well, I guess you're right. I'll be leaving now."

One of horses neighed, anxiously.

"What was that?!" Herobrine yelled.

"Nothing." Steve lied.

"I heard a horse. Where is he?" the evil man yelled.

"I don't know, sir." Steve replied.

"Fine. Be a useless piece of dirt." Herobrine exclaimed. "I am going to find these stinking horses."

The horses were scared. They started digging at the walls, making the tunnel deeper and deeper. They ventured further into the tunnel, and attempted to hide in the darkness.

Herobrine closed his eyes and started to meditate. A clash of thunder came, and it teleported him to the horses.

"Muhahaahahahaaa!" he laughed evilly. "I've got you now!"


	2. Surprises

The horses made a screaming-like neigh.

Herobrine laughed evilly at the scared horses. "You two must be new to Minecraft." he said. "What are your names?"

Miley was confused. She looked at Midnight, who also looked confused. "Why are you being nice to us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to chop off your heads?" Herobrine questioned. "Let me introduce myself. I am Herobrine Higgleton. When I first joined this game of Minecraft, I was really nice but then something happened."

* * *

*Flashback*

Herobrine walked into the dark, scary woods. At this time, Herobrine wasn't Herobrine. He was STEVE. Steve was really scared of the woods and didn't like to travel. He enjoyed spending his time playing with friends and hanging out with the animals. But then, it happened. Steve was being attacked by all of the mobs. The good ones and the bad ones. He was bitten, and shot at until he died. But there was no respawn button. He magically came back to life and a skeleton whispered in his ear, "You are Herobrine. You are Herobrine. You are Herobrine."

"I am Herobrine." Steve repeated.

* * *

"Ever since then, I am Herobrine. I got white eyes and I wanted to kill everything. That's why I killed almost all the minecraft horses." Herobrine said.

"So you are trying to help us?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, I guess I am." he replied.

"Oh ok. Thank you!" Miley smiled.

"But to bring the horse population back, I will be searching for as much horses as I possibly can and I will bring them here. So that there will be a horse-filled stable." Herobrine explained.

"Good luck!" they shouted in unison.

Herobrine smiled. "I will be back soon." He climbed up out of the hole and went up the stairs. "Hey, Steve!"

Steve looked at Herobrine. "Yes sir?"

"I would like a large pool built next to the stables. I am going to bring horses back here. To help." Herobrine explained.

Steve gasped. "You what?"

"You heard me! Now, make a large pool where horses can land in without getting fall damage." Herobrine said.

Steve nodded. "Yes sir." He started to work on the pool, as Herobrine started to leave.

Herobrine flew up to his cloud and clapped his hands. Thunder boomed and he was teleported to the nearest horse that wasn't Miley or Midnight.

"Here horsey, horsey, horsey." Herobrine called. "I am going to take you to a better place. There are other horses there too!"

The horses galloped in the other direction.

Herobrine pulled out his lead ropes and tied them on it one, by one. He pulled them up on his cloud and started to take them back to the stables.


End file.
